User blog:Golden8King/New SSB5 Stages + Music (Part 3)
So it's time for more SSB5 stages again! And like last time, I've brought music for them with me, too! Keep it mind please that I have absolutely no affiliation with any of the youtube channels you've got the music from. I don't own any of the music either. So without further redo, let's go! With every stage, I've created a very basic drawing of how the stage's layout looks like. Solid black lines show platforms one cannot glide through or jump upwards through. Dashed black lines show soft platforms. And small red points at the ledges of a platform show ledges one can grab onto. 'Pokétopia' Pretty much this project's equivalent to the Pokémon Stadium stages. But this one is very different. It has walk-off-limits, unlike the two Pokémon Stadium and it doesn't change its layout. But what this very basic looking stage has are Pokémon. You see the two white circles at the two ends of the main platform? Yeah, that's where one out of thirty possible Pokémon appear. Every Pokémon performs one set attack on its opposing Pokémon. These attacks can either harm any fighter in its way or do other sorts of status effects. Just like with Plucky Path, Pokétopia has five different forms it can either randomly appear in or be selected as. A different stage form has only asthetic changes for the most part, none in its layout. But with every form of Pokétopia, new Pokémon can appear. So with thirty Pokémon, there are six possible Pokémon per form. The forms that the Pokétopia stage are: *Gateway Colosseum (as seen in the provided picture) *Magma Colosseum *Crystal Colosseum *Main Street Colosseum *Courtyard Colosseum It follows a list of Pokémon that appear, each with the attack they perform and the stage form they appear in. Pokémon do damage to the opposing Pokémon and when enough damage is done, the Pokémon faints. If the battle is long enough, the "battle" between the two trainers can even be finished. When this battle is finished, no Pokémon will appear for the rest of the match. Every move of the Pokémon is commented on by a reporter, just like in the original game: 'Music' *Gateway Colosseum Theme - Pokémon Battle Revolution *Main Theme - Pokémon Red & Blue *Main Theme - Pokémon Stadium 2 *Magma Colosseum Theme - Pokémon Battle Revolution *Main Street Colosseum Theme - Pokémon Battle Revolution *Colosseum Theme 1 - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Boss Battle - PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *Eternal Tower Battle - Pokémon Rumble *Mt. Battle Leader Battle - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Orre Colosseum - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Courtyard Colosseum - Pokémon Battle Revolution *Crystal Colosseum - Pokémon Battle Revolution 'Distant Spring' ' '''Let me start off with a little story: I once worked on a brawler in a similar, if not same, style as Smash Bros - Favorite Fight. It included fighters from both, my favorite games, cartoons and movies fighting each other in mash-up-stages similar to those of PSASBR. Every stage was mashed up out of one movie/cartoon and one videogame. That's where the idea for this stage comes from. Originally, it was Spongebob Squarepants-Pikmin-Stage. It would have started out with the characters fighting on the front and on top of the Krusty Krab. Eventually, Pikmin would have picked up the restaurant and take it all the way to the surface and then to their Onions. Now, Distant Spring is very similar to that idea. The stage starts out floating down a river until it ends up on a sand bank. From this point on, Pikmin start to carry the stage to their Onions, just like in the original idea. Unlike before, where you'd have been to swim in the river for a bit, you can now walk on both sides of the stage and even walk offstage. Anyway, unlike my original idea, enemies to the Pikmin, such as the '''Red Bulborb', the Burrowing Snargret or the Swooping Snitchbug would also appear and attack the Pikmin. It's the fighter's job to defend the Pikmin. Because if all Pikmin are eaten, the stage would stay wherever it is and is open to the stage's many bosses. And these can literally eat you up awhole. So you might wanna either be going for the rest of the match or end up the Onions which are a save haven. 'Music' *Main Theme - Pikmin 3 *Brittany's Theme - Pikmin 3 *Alph's Crash Site - Pikmin 3 *Plasm Wraith Battle Theme - Pikmin 3 *Twilight River - Pikmin 3 *The Distant Spring - Pikmin *World Map - Pikmin 2 *Captain Charlie's Jam - Pikmin 3 *Awakening Wood - Pikmin 2 *Valley of Repose - Pikmin 2 *Jellyfloat Pool - Pikmin 2 *Ai No Uta 'Nintendo 3DS' ' '''Looks like a boring old stage, right? Well, it's a 3DS that lays on a table in a white room. But the special about this stage is that different games are played on the 3DS while you fight. And every game makes different platforms in form of the 3D effect appear. Games that are played: *'New Super Mario Bros. 2': This makes three '''hard platforms '''appear over the main platform consisting of classic ''Super Mario Bros. bricks. These bricks can be broken by attacking it. *'Star Fox 64 3D': This makes two Arwings appear that are acting as hard platforms. Now these Arwings are facing towards the screen so you can see their backside. *''' Swapnote': This can make one of two things appear: Either a rough '''drawing on two hearts' or two lines of words. Both things act as soft platforms. *'Mario Kart 7': This makes two racers (Mario and Luigi) appear gliding through Rock Rock Mountain. Their gliders act there as hard platforms. Occassionally, Mario or Luigi even throw items like Bob-Ombs, Banana Peels or Blue Shells that are harmful for the fighters. *'Kirby Triple Deluxe: '''This makes the first stage of Old Odyssey appear on the screen. Eventually, though, a '''Waddle Dee Train' will come out of the screen and knockback and damage every opponent it hit. *'Pokémon X/Y': This makes a rocky battlefield appear. Charizard appears and mega-evolves into Mega-Charizard Y. It then uses Flame Thrower that burns every fighter who touches the flames. *'Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate': This makes a sandy desert appear. Eventually, the colossal Dah'ren Mohran flies out of the sand and attacks the fighters in a similar style to the Waddle Dee Train. *'The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D': This makes the Skull Kid appear and call forth the Moon to crash into the stage. It rushes towards the player, damaging and knocking opponents back in the process. While switiching about games, the Home Menu system appears but no background elements influence the stage in any way at that point. 'Music' *Mii Maker Medley *3DS Menu Music (unavailable - plays automatically when switching games) *Street Pass Mii Plaza Medley *Completely Mario Theme *Dah'ren Mohran Battle (Phase 1) - Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *PictoChat Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Battle Theme - Find Mii *SpotPass TV Medley *eShop Theme *3D Classics Theme *Stage 1 - Face Raiders *Rock Rock Mountain - Mario Kart 7 *Old Odyssey Stage 1 - Kirby Triple Deluxe 'Destiny Islands' Remember that I scrapped my Sora idea? Yeah, it wasn't quite him but that doesn't mean he won't be in my project. And this is his home stage: Destiny Islands. The stage takes place at the bridge portion of the island that leads up to the smaller island with the palmtree Sora, Riku and Kairi usually hang out. The bridge and the palmtree are soft platforms while the beach and the minor island are hard platforms. You can swim in the water, too. Plus, when you stand on the palmtree, it'll bend a bit. This stage is completely free of grabable ledges. Sometimes, when the sky darkens and a thunder storm occurs, Darkside will appear in the background. He'll punch the stage to create damage while Shadow Heartless come out of his fists. Shadow Heartless deal minor damage when attacked but can grab onto the fighters and deal more damage. Darkside's punches deal more damage and cause knockback. Darkside will eventually vanish for a certain amount of time before reappearing again. However, it's also able to defeat him by attacking his fists and arms. 'Music' *Destiny Islands - Kingdom Hearts *Bustin' Up on the Beach - Kingdom Hearts *The Deep End - Kingdom Hearts (unavailable, plays when Darkside appears, replacing the current music for his entire appearance) *Hand in Hand - Kingdom Hearts *Night of Fate - Kingdom Hearts *Scherzo di Notte - Kingdom Hearts II *Simple and Clean (Rock Remix) - Kingdom Hearts II *Dismiss - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Working Together - Kingdom Hearts II *Sanctuary - Kingdom Hearts II *One-Winged Angel - Kingdom Hearts II *Critical Drive - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days *Vector to the Heavens - Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days 'Comet Observatory' One of the biggest stages in SSB5. In order to how large it is, I put a Mario on it to show how large it is in comparison to the characters. This is Rosalina's homestage. Most of this stage consists of hard platforms that have ledges to them. The special thing about this stage are the many Launch Stars. Jump into them and you'll be launched all over the stage. I also put in the paths you get showed along by the Launch Stars. Yeah, there isn't much else to this stage so ... Music! 'Music' *Rosalina in the Observatory 3 - Super Mario Galaxy *Main Theme - Super Mario Galaxy *Egg Planet (Remix) - Super Smash Bros. for WiiU *Main Theme - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Sky Station Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Bowser's Galaxy Generator - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Fated Battle - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Gusty Garden Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy *The Great Tower Showdown - Super Mario 3D World *Yoshi Star Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Beep Block Skyway - Super Mario 3D World *Honeyhive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 'Distortion Dimension' Pokémon Platinum Version was the first Pokémon game I "really" played. Because previously, I didn't have a full grasp of the whole "leveling up, training" thing. It just was boring to me as a kid so I had my dad train all of my Pokémon. Starting with around Crystal Version, I started to turn into the independent gamer I am today, hence I didn't want my dad to help me out anymore. I wasn't very fond of training and leveling up, though. I mean I did buy Ruby and Diamond but I didn't really play them that much. And so I bought Platinum, too, but something had changed in the meantime for me: I had grown to like, or even love, rpgs, thanks to games such as Blue Dragon, Eternal Sonata or Tales of Vesperia, games I hail today as one of my favorite games of all time. And so Platinum became the very first Pokémon game I played the way I play Pokémon today: Switch on tv/youtube, train Pokémon on a route until all of them (I like to train like 30-40 Pokémon ;) ) have reached a set level (usually 10 levels above the route's trainers). Since then, I grew to like Black 2 more but Platinum will always have a special place in my gamer heart. So it's not surprising that I have to have a Sinnoh stage in here. And here it is: Distortion Dimension. I think I talked about it in the first SSB5 Stage Ideas blog already but here is its layout. The whole stage can be rotated around similar to Melee's Brinstar Depths stage where Kraid would often rotate the stage (as a kid, I was too afraid of Kraid to ever play on that stage). But unlike Brinstar Depths, one can find inside the rotating stage, too. Over the course of the battle, Giratina would often attack the stage with Dragon Pulse to destroy certain portions of the stage. 'Music' *Distortion Dimension - Pokémon Platinum Version *Battle! Giratina - Pokémon Platinum Version *Battle! Dialga/Palkia - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Version *Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal - Pokémon X Y *Battle! Miror B - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Boss Battle! Darkrai (Phase 1) - PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond *Boss Battle! Dark Dialga - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness *Battle! Zorua/Zoroark - Pokémon Black/White Version *Battle! Shadow Lugia - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness *Battle! Uxie/Mesprit/Azelf - Pokémon Platnium Version *Battle! Deoxys - Pokémon OmegaRuby / AlphaSapphire *Battle! Arceus - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Version 'Bowser's Castle' You know, I always wondered why there's never been a Bowser's Castle stage in Smash Bros. I mean, it's a major staple in most Mario games, may it be the classic 2D platformers, Mario Partys, Mario & Luigi and most notably Mario Kart, there's always been one. So here's my version of Bowser's Castle! This stage mainly scrolls alongside the dreaded Spine Coaster. Fighters can fight on the coaster itself but also on platforms. However, they are not alone as many of the classic Bowser's Castle enemies join the ride. May it be Thwomps, Hammer Bros. or the Podoboos. All can do damage and the lava below is a certain KOing spot for everybody above 100% (just like the lava in The Great Cave Offensive). So with all these enemies and all the lava, there's certainly a lot of KOing going on. Eventually, though, the end of the castle is reached and with it, a tunnel. Through this tunnel, the ride starts anew. 'Music' *Bowser jr. Boulevard - Mario Sports Mix *Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart 8 *Castle Theme - Super Mario Bros. *Castle Theme - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Bowser's Road - Super Mario 64 *Castle Theme - Super Mario World *Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart 64 *Airship Fortress - Mario Kart DS *Corona Mountain - Super Mario Sunshine *Castle Theme - Super Mario 3D Land *A Boss Approaches - Super Mario 3D World *Bowser's Castle - Mario Kart Wii And so, this blog comes to an end. Now, I did get to do all of the stages I wanted to do in this blog but two. The first one is still very early in development. It's a stage based on Metroid Prime 3's Phaaze planet. You'd be able to collect Phazon in order to become twice as powerful but you'd take damage, too. It's a gigantic stage, as big as Great Cave Offensive - if not even bigger, but I don't know how to design the layout of the stage yet. The second one is the Final Fantasy stage that has been scrapped entirely and will be re-worked into a different stage. I'd also like to announce that the next Newcomers blog will be happening sometime between Tuesday to Wednesday. So, you know, keep your eyes open for that. Okay bye! Category:Blog posts